


Through a Glass Darkly

by Amarok (ButterflyGhost)



Series: Daddy's Friend [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Aged-Down Benton Fraser, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/Amarok
Summary: Although this is gen, the picture is connected with a very dark, very angsty collection of fics. Read the trigger warnings carefully if you do decide to read, and proceed with caution.As a consolation to readers who have asked for Benton to reach some peace, there is a conclusion to the series where he gets justice and closure, to be posted on Canadian Thanksgiving for this year's due South Big Bang.





	Through a Glass Darkly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts).



> Although this is gen, the picture is connected with a very dark, very angsty collection of fics. Read the trigger warnings carefully if you do decide to read, and proceed with caution. 
> 
> As a consolation to readers who have asked for Benton to reach some peace, there is a conclusion to the series where he gets justice and closure, to be posted on Canadian Thanksgiving for this year's due South Big Bang.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Mekare for inspiring me to return to this 'verse and fix things. Your own portrait of Ben got me going again.


End file.
